


Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante Needs a Hug, Drinking, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Underage Drinking, depressed Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were cold, and he hated it.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Devil May Cry belong to Capcom!

Icy blue pools stared back at him through the mirror. With a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand. He trembled a bit. It had been a year, a _goddamn_ year. It was bitter and cold, just like the night it happened. It was raining, just like the night it happened. Resentment of a birthday, who would've thought? He ran a hand through his hair and growled. He hated looking just like _him_. The funny thing was that he wasn't sure _who_ he was resenting. Sparda? Or Vergil? Or just the sons of bitches that failed to save Eva.

"Mom", he whispered into the air, not expecting an answer, "Are... aren't you gonna light the candle?". Tears formed, but did not fall as he took a long drink from the bottle in his hand. "Happy fucking birthday to me".

Nineteen. At nineteen years old, Dante had seen some shit. Demons on the daily, but nothing could compare to the moment his mother left him in the damn closet and looked for... The glass cracks in his hand and he growls, staring at the mirror again. "I hate you!", he barked, throwing the bottle at the mirror, shattering more glass. "I hate you! I hate you!". It was a broken record mixed with sobs.

He hated those eyes. They were the same eyes as the man that made Dante feel so _goddamn_ alone. They were cold, and he hated it. 

They reminded him of the man he hated most.

They reminded him of the man who didn't catch Vergil.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a bit of a vent post for me, so if you like angst, here you go! heh.


End file.
